totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Baowizja
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 7B "Baowizja" Vera właśnie odbierała telefon. Vera: Naprawdę? Przyjedziecie? Vera uśmiechnęła się. Vera: To świetnie! To znaczy, że będziemy mogli zorganizować pierwszą afrykańską Baowizję! ^_^ Vera przytaknęła. Vera: Tak. Będziecie w dżuri! <3 Vera rozłączyła się. Vera: Tak. Jak przebiegnie Baowizja? A kto pożegna się z programem? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka... oczywiście w Afryce!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Samolot, Hol right|150px Arian za jakąś skrzynią skrzętnie robił zdjęcia z ukrycia Selishy. Arian: Hihi! <3 Arian nie przestawał robić zdjęć. Selisha: Selisha-san musi się podrapać w miejscu, w którym nie wypada się podrapać przy ludziach-san! Arian: Uhuhuhu! <3 Selisha podrapała się po tyłeczku. Selisha: Selisha-san luuubi! <3 Arian: Aaa! <3 *O* Arian zaczął cykać fotki w tempie 1 zdjęcie, na sekundę. Arian: To jednak będzie szczęśliwy dzień! <3 Selisha zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Selisha: Selisha-san wyczuwa Ariana-san! Selisha odwróciła się. Cały czas drapiąc się na tyłku. Arian: Kochana! <3 Arian wyskoczył z zza skrzyni. Arian: Uczyń mnie... Selisha wkurzyła się. Wyciągnęła swoją katanę. Selisha: Nie Arian-san! Selisha zrobiła unik, a Arian wpadł na ścianę. Arian: Och Selisho! Ty zawsze rozumiesz moje zapędy! Selisha: Selisha-san myśli, że Arian-san jest nieudaną podróbką Starszych... Arian: Jestem twoim... Arian odtrząsnął się i stanął przy Selishy z batem. Arian: ...ulubionym masochistą! Selisha: Arian-san wie, że Selisha-san traci nadzieje, na to, że świat się da uratować przy Arianie-san? O_o Arian: Możemy zawsze uciec do Korei Północnej! <3 Selisha założyła ręce i zaczęła przecząco kiwać głową. Selisha: Selisha-san nie zamieszka w państwie ze Starszym na czele! Arian: Oj nie mów tak! <3 Selisha: Arian-san ufa Starszym? O_O Arian: Tak! <3 Selisha zamilkła. Arian: Kochana? :D Selisha dalej milczała. Arian: Emm... :D Selisha pobiegła gdzieś. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Starsi zawładnęli Arianem-san!!! Selisha-san musi wyrzucić Ariana z programu, by móc oczyścić go z mocy Starszych! Tak... to jedyny sposób by go wyleczyć. Samolot, Stołówka right|150px Zach zniesmaczony siedział obok Henry'ego i Fer. Henry: I dlatego sądzę, że powinno się leczyć stulejkę! Fer: Woow... Fer potrząsnęła głową. Fer: To... nic nie zrozumiałam... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Nie... Henry na serio musi już odejść z tego programu. Jest najnudniejszą i najgłupszą postacią tutaj! Gada o jakiś chorobach, mimo tego, że wie to... tak to, że nikt go tutaj nie tyle co nie rozumie, co nie słucha... skąd się biorą tacy głupi ludzie... Henry pokazał album z chorobami penisa. Henry: A tutaj jest łuszczyca napletka... Fer zarumieniła się. Fer: Ju... hu... Zach: Serio?! Zach trzymał w ręku kanapkę. Zach: Ja tu jem! Henry: Nie widzę problemu w omijaniu tego tematu. Zach: Nie widzisz?! Zach tupnął. Zach: Halo! Jem!!! Henry pokręcił głową. Henry: Dlatego nie pokazałem ci raka członka... Zach: Wynocha!!! Zach zaczął krzyczeć. Fer: Ale... dziecinny... Henry: Niewychowany! :< Zach: Weź się zamknij... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Zach mnie irytuje od pierwszego odcinka. Od momentu, gdy przez niego wyleciałem w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Od początku ma jakieś dziwne wąty wobec mnie, a ja zawsze cierpię z tego powodu. Henry chwycił swoją książkę. Henry: No skoro nie boisz się o raka to nie musisz tego oglądać. Zach: Halo... to reality-show, a nie przychodnia lekarska. Fer: W sumie... racja. Henry: I ty przeciwko mnie? ;__; Fer: Taa... Selisha wbiegła do stołówki. Selisha: Selisha-san ma wiadomość... W tym momencie Selisha przypomniała sobie, że właściwie wszyscy jej najlepsi przyjaciele odpadli już z programu. Selisha: Selisha-san znowu zapomniała... ;__; Henry: O czym? Selisha: Że wszyscy przyjaciele Selishy-san odpadli! A Bobbie-kun nawet nie był w show! ;__; Fer: A czy... ty go nie... nawidziłaś? Selisha: Selisha-san czuje sie smutna! Selisha-san musi sama pokonać Ariana! Zach: Ariana? Zach uśmiechnął się. Selisha: Czy Zach-san też myśli, że Arian coś ukrywa? Zach: Nie wiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Hihihi! Alarm frajera! :D Selisha: Selisha-san pokona Starszych w Arianie i go uratuje! Henry: Ale... Fer: Nie... W tym momencie do stołówki przyszedł również Arian. Arian: Siemanko! Arian machał tylko do Selishy. Fer: A... my? Arian: A kto wy? ^_^ Ja już mam swoją królową! :D Henry: A ja moją książkę o chorobach penisa! ;u; Arian: Dziwny jesteś nieznajomy! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Nawet Arian?! ;__; Wtedy wszyscy zebrali się w stołówce. Henry: Hę?! Wtedy z wszystkich szybów zaczęła wypływać mgła. Selisha: Starsi!!! Selisha przygotowała katanę. Główne drzwi otworzyły się. Z nich wyszła Vera, a za nimi Pearl i Melody. Vera: Witajcie kochani! Vera rozłożyła ręce. Vera: Przedstawię wam zatem nasze dzisiejsze jury! Pearl! Waleczna i z parurkiem. Pearl: No hej! ;) Vera: Oraz zawsze sprawiedliwa... Melody! Melody: Witajcie! Fer rozpłakała się. Fer: Przypomina mi się... moja porażka z TDINTM! ;u; Vera: Ale dzisiaj... weźmiecie udział... w BAOWIZJI!!! Henry zemdlał. Vera: Tak. Za niedługo wylądujemy w Kenii. I zorganizujemy wam wielki koncert, gdzie waszym zadaniem będzie zaśpiewanie dowolnej piosenki, którą ocenimy. Osoba z najlepszą oceną wygra nietykalność i przepustkę do... ĆWIERĆFINAŁÓW części w Afryce! Fer udawała zdziwienie. Fer: Nie... spodziewałam się! Zach: Tak... szczególnie, że wszyscy tutaj są strasznie irytujący! Fer zaczęły lecieć po policzkach łzy. Ona stała jak nigdy nic. Vera: Nic ci nie jest? :D Fer: Jest mi... bardzo smutno... Vera: A nie dodasz jakiegoś odgłosu płaczu? Fer: Dodaje odgłosy... w sercu. Vera: Okej. To show dla wykolejeńców. <3 Selisha: Starsi na kolei?! O_O Vera: Jak mówiłam. W tym momencie samolot wylądował. Kenia, Namiot Przygotowawczy right|150px Selisha pracowała nad układem. Selisha: Selisha-san musi wymyślić coś wybuchowego! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san postanowiła wystąpić z jej największym hitem, jaki znalazła w internecie! Selisha-san zaśpiewa piękną balladę "Chleb"! Dobra muzyka, Selisha-san lubi przy nich zabijać Starszych. Selisha ćwiczyła układ. Selisha: To musi być coś lepszego! Selisha zastanowiła się. Selisha: Może Selisha-san rozbierze się dla głosów? Selisha pokręciła przecząco głową. Selisha: Nie. Inni mogą oślepnąć przez piękno Selishy-san! Selisha dumnie podniosła głowę. Selisha: Wiem! Selisha chwyciła za katanę. Selisha: Selisha-san przyzna się do sojuszu z kataną! Do Selishy przyszła Fer. Fer: Słuchaj... Selisha: Tak? Fer: Czy... powiesz mi co zaśpiewać? Selisha: Fer-san nie wie?! O_O Fer: Nie słucham... muzyki! Fer westchnęła. Selisha: To Fer-san musi sobie coś znaleźć? Fer: Taaaa? Fer powiedziała to bez przekonania. Selisha: To Fer-san musi zaśpiewać... Selisha zastanowiła się. Selisha: Wiem! Fer-san zaśpiewa ulubioną piosenką! Fer: Taaaa? Selisha wyszeptała tytuł Fer. Fer: I tak... nic mi to nie mówi! Selisha: Fer-san zrozumie jak zaśpiewa! ^_^ Fer: A-ha... Tymczasem Henry ćwiczył tekst. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Postanowiłem, że zaśpiewam coś doniosłego! Zaśpiewam moją ulubioną piosenkę o wygrywaniu od Abby! <3 The Winner Takes it all! <3 Kocham tą piosenkę i sprawia, że codziennie coraz bardziej chcę wygrać ten program! Pieniążki... znaczy przyjaźń... A Zach stał z boku. Zach: Śpiewać... śpiewać to może moja mamusia w chórze kościelnym! Zły Zach usiadł na skrzyni. Zach: To wszystko mnie irytuje! Arian też szukał piosenki. Arian: To musi być piosenka sado-maso! <3 Zach: Co? Arian: Moja piosenka, którą zaśpiewam! ^_^ Zach: Hę? Arian: Bo kocham, jak mnie biją. C: Zach: Może to już powtórzyłem z jakiś milion razy, ale koleś... jesteś dziwny! Arian: Wiem! :D Zach: I nie przeszkadza ci to? Arian: Nie! ^_^ Zach: A może wpadłeś na pomysł, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś jak będziesz... nie wiem no... mniej nachalny? Arian: Ale ja tak pocałowałem Fatimę. :D Zach: To było dwa sezony temu... Arian: Wiem. Tak samo teraz zdobędę Selishę. <3 Henry skończył ćwiczyć. Henry: Jak dobrze być przygotowanym. <3 Zach: Wkurzasz mnie. -,- Henry: Ale dlaczego? Zach: Dlaczego?! Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Henry: Ale... Zach: Jestem taki zdolny i ułożony! Mam dobry sojusz i marzę wyłącznie o finale i bla, bla, bla. Umiem być lekarzem i mówić mądre rzeczy... koleś! Jesteś irytujący! Henry: Arian? Arian: Cóż... ma rację! ^_^ Henry: Myślałem, że wszyscy mnie lubią... oprócz Zacha... Zach: Koleś... halo! Wkurzasz mnie od momentu, kiedy cię zobaczyłem! Na serio... to, że muszę być tu z tobą jest dla mnie wystarczającą karą... Henry: Hej! Od razu nie musisz być dla mnie podły. Zach: Proszę cię. Nawet nie da się z tobą rozmawiać... Henry: Ale... Fer... Zach: Gotka, która jest ukrytą dewiantką! Henry: Ale ją lubię. Myślę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. C: Zach: To się mylisz łośku. :D Henry rozpłakał się i wybiegł z namiotu. Zach uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: I teraz zaczynamy zabawę! Henry to tylko początek. Następny wyleci Selisha, potem Fer i zmierzę się z Arianem w finale. Mimo wszystko on jest tutaj najłatwiejszy do manipulacji... Zach podszedł do Ariana. Zach: Wiem, że pewnie się nie zgodzisz... ale mógłbym cię pobić jeżeli... zagłosujesz w kolejnym głosowaniu na Henry'ego. Arian bez zastanowienia odparł. Arian: A mocno mnie zbijesz? <3 Zach: Najmocniej jak umiem. :D Arian: Weee! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Podnieciłem się na myśl o byciu pobitym przez Henry'ego... niby jestem hetero i w ogóle, ale kto nie próbuje nowych rzeczy to ich nie zyskuje! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Teraz tylko muszę przekonać Fer... Fer skończyła śpiewać swoją piosenkę. Wtedy podszedł do niej Zach. Fer: Aaa... Zach: Hej kochana! :D Fer: Czy... ty dobrze... się czujesz? Zach: A dlaczego miałbym się czuć źle? Fer: Bo... odnosisz się do mnie... bez wyższości. Powiedziała to niemrawo. Zach: Bo... może mam sprawę... Fer: Aaa? Zach: Bo... wiem, że jesteś niby z Henry'm w sojuszu, ale słyszałem, że nawygadywał o tobie różne brzydkie rzeczy Selishy i ponoć chcą cię wywalić! Fer: Cooo...? Fer spuściła głowę. Fer: Myślałam... że Henry... mnie lubi... Fer westchnęła. Fer: Zresztą... Selisha też... Zach: Spokojnie, wiem jak możemy się odkuć! ;) Fer: Fer musi... się zastanowić... Zach: Oki! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie mogę... ufać do końca nikomu... chyba w tym tygodniu... mam decydujący głos! Kenia, Baowizja right|150px Scena była zrobiona z baobabu. (bo jakie inne drewno może być zużywane w Afryce. <3). Jury miało ustawione przed sceną. Na stole jury stała Vera. Vera: Witajcie na pierwszej Baowizji. Niech otwarcie umili nam jedyna piosenkarka, która się zgodziła na występ. Powitajcie... jakąś panią z Francji!!! Promienie słońca skierowały się na scenę. full|center|670 px Po jej występie wszyscy (5 murzynów, którzy pilnowali kóz) biło brawo. Średnio wiedzieli co ona zaśpiewała, bo kto zna francuski. ^_^ '''Vera:' Witajcie! Dzisiaj zobaczymy pięcioro desperatów... Zach rzucił czymś z za kulisów. Zach: Hej! Vera: Zaśpiewają wam pięć wyjątkowych piosenek, których sami nie wymyślili, ani nic, tylko wystarczyło, że poznali słowa i rytm... Powitajcie naszą pierwszą kandydatkę do wygrania pierwszej baowizji! Powitajcie... Selishę!!! Selisha wyszła w dresie i z torbą z Żabki. Selisha: Witajcie widzowie-san! Vera: Widzę... że przyłożyłaś się do stylizacji! Selisha: Selisha-san podeszła do zadania bardzo profesjonalnie, drogie jury-san! Pearl: Jesteśmy drodzy. :D Dobra... za podlizywanie się nie dostaniesz figi z makiem. <3 Selisha: Dobrze nieznajomo-san! Vera: Zatem czekamy... Selisha stanęła na środku sceny i zaczęła chodzić w kółko. full|center|670 px Nikt nie bił brawa. Melody: To piosenka na Eurowizję w 2015 roku! ^_^ Selisha i tak machała. Vera: Dobra... kto teraz? Fer wyszła na scenę w samym stroju kąpielowym i z telefonym wykonanym z błota. Vera: Emm... Fer? Fer: Taaaa...? Vera: Co nam zaśpiewasz? :D Fer: Selisha... powiedziała... #selfie. Pearl o mało nie zemdlała. Pearl: Śpiewaj, śpiewaj! <3 Fer stanęła przed sztucznym lustrem wykonany z patyków. full|center|670 px Na zakończenie Fer wykonała szpagat. Pearl: Brawo! ^_^ Vera i Melody nie wiedziały co powiedzieć. Fer: Bo królową... jestem ja... Fer smutna wstała i poszła za kulisy. Vera: Hmm... :D Kto teraz? Ktoś wyrzucił z za kulis Zach'a. Zach: Hej! Selisha: Niech Zach-kun śpiewa!!! Zach: Ale mi się nie chcę... Zach westchnął. full|center|670 px Melody: To było... słabe. :D Pearl: Dwa na milion. ^_^ Vera: Oddaj fartucha. :D Zach: A wy się wypchajcie! ^_^ Zach rozpłakał się i uciekł za scenę. Vera: To kto teraz? :D Arian wybiegł na scenę. full|center|670 px Tylko kwestie Rolandy, bo nie mogło zabraknąć jej hitów. Vera: Tak... nie mogło zabraknąć hitu Rolandy. ^_^ Arian: Bo to najlepszy song o stalkingu. <3 Vera: Tak... bo ktoś tu ma kompleks Rolandy. xD Arian: ^_^ Vera: No to teraz ostatni song tego wieczoru... :P Henry wyszedł w długiej wieczorowej sukni. Vera: Emm... Pearl: Nie mówiłaś, że macie tutaj jakiegoś trans. :D Vera: Bo nie wiedziałam o tym... Pearl: Bo jesteś słabą prowadzącą. <3 Vera: ^_^ W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka. full|center|670 px Nikt jednak nie płakał. Melody: Jakoś mi się Tajtanik znudził... Pearl: Jak każdemu. :P Henry: Wygrałem? <3 Vera: A skąd mam wiedzieć. :D Henry: Bo prowadzisz ten program... i jako zaśpiewałem coś normalnego i przyłożyłem się do tego... Vera: Taa, taa... poskarż się do trybunału praw człowieka jakie to masz trudne życie... Henry: Ale... Vera: Zapraszamy na scenę wszystkich! ^_^ Po tym jak Vera przerwała Henry'emu Selisha, Fer, Zach i Arian stanęli na scenie. Vera: Okej. Teraz każdy juror przyzna od jednego do trzech punktów... Selisha: Selisha-san się stresuje! Zach: Wisi mi to... Vera: Zaczniesz Melody? Melody stanęła koło Very na stole (tak, Vera przez cały czas stała na stolę, a Melody z Pearl za nim siedziały ^_^). Melody: Okej... mimo wszystko przyznaje trzy punkty... Henry'emu... mimo wszystko to on zaśpiewał coś normalnego... Henry: Tak! ^_^ Melody: Dwa punkty przyznaję... Fer. To było boskie. :P Fer: Hu... ra... Melody: A jeden punkt przyznam... Arianowi! Arian: łii! ^_^ Po tym na pierwszym miejscu był Henry, na drugim była Fer, na trzecim Arian, a na ostatnim Selisha i Arian. Vera: Dobrze. Teraz oceni was Pearl. :D Pearl również weszła na stół. Pearl: Bez przeciągania. Trzy punkty dla wspaniałej Fer! <3 Fer: Hu... ra... Pearl: Dwa punkty przyznam... Selishy. :D Selisha: Selisha-san dziękuje! Pearl: Nie ma za co. Jeden punkt powędruje do Henry'ego! Po tej rundzie pierwsza była Fer (5), drugi Henry (4), trzecia była Selisha (2), czwarty Arian (1) i ostatni był Zach(0). Vera: I teraz kolej na przewodniczącą jury! ^_^ Vera zrobiła pozę. Vera: Trzy punkty przyznaje... Selishy! Bo tak! Selisha: Selisha-san dziękuje! ^_^ Vera: Dwa punkty dostaje... Arian! Arian: Jej! :D Vera: A jeden punkt... przyznam Fer! Fer: Ju... hu... Vera: Zatem oto rezultaty! Fer dostała 6 pkt., Selisha 5 pkt., Henry dostał 4 pkt., Arian dostał 3 pkt., a Zach dostał cudne nic. Zach: Pfff... Vera: Zatem to chyba jasne, dzisiaj do ćwierćfinałów już oficjalnie przechodzi Fer! Fer: Ju... hu... Henry upuścił zrozpaczony mikrofon. Henry: Co?! Ale... ale... jak to?! Fer wygrała... z SELFIE?! X____X Fer: Ju... hu... Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa right|150px Fer samotnie siedziała w pierwszej klasie i popijała drink. Kiedyś podszedł do niej Zach. Zach: Pamiętasz? Fer: H... he...j... Zach: Wiesz chyba na kogo dzisiaj głosować, co? ;) Wyrzucamy Henry'ego! Fer: Dobrze... Zach: Widziałaś jak mu zależało na wygranej? Miał ci to za złe! :( Fer: Ehh... Zach: Więc obiecujesz? Fer: Taaa... Zach: Więc jesteśmy umówieni! ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Tak, mogę szczerze przyznać, że dzisiaj czuje się komfortowo na eliminacjach. Patrzcie. Dzisiaj z Fer i Arianem wyrzucimy Henry'ego, a później Selishę... pozbywając się tym samym dwóch najgroźniejszych przeciwników. Widzicie? Oto strategia od Zach'a!!! Zach poszedł, a Fer siedziała przygnębiona. Fer: Fer... nie ma tu chyba... przyjaciół... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie podoba mi się tu... Samolot, Hol right|150px Henry szedł razem z Selishą poprzez pusty hol. Henry: Słuchaj... musimy dzisiaj działać razem! Selisha: Tak? A Henry-san próbuje uratować Ariana-san eliminując go? Henry: No... wolałbym wyrzucić Zach'a... Selisha: To Selisha-san nie pomoże! Selisha założyła ręce. Henry: Ale Selisho! Jak teraz nie zadziałamy razem to finał będzie pomiędzy Arianem, a Zach'iem! Selisha: Dlatego Selisha-san zagłosuje na Ariana-san! Henry: Ale to Zach jest najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem! Selisha: Widzę, że Henry-san nie rozumie starszych! Henry: A ty chyba nie rozumiesz, że jesteś o 4 kroki od wygrania mnóstwa kasy! Selisha: Kasy? O_o (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san coś zrozumiała! Selisha-san musi wygrać te pieniądze by pokonać Starszych! Selisha-san zrozumiała wreszcie po co jest w tym czymś! ^_^ Selisha podrapała się po głowie. Selisha: Henry-san musi zagłosować na Ariana-san!!! Henry: Ale... Selisha: Jeżeli Selisha-san ma pomóc Henry'emu-san to Henry-san musi teraz wyrzucić Ariana-san! Henry: Se... Selisha: Starsi już czyhają!!! Selisha uciekła. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Może jestem głupi, ale chyba na serio zagłosuje jak każe mi... Selisha?! O__O Samolot, Ceremonia right|150px Ceremonia rozgrywała się w magazynie samolotu. Trybuny były już rozstawione. Całe pomieszczenie było przyciemnione. Na ceremonie po kolei szli Fer, Selisha, Henry, Arian i Zach. Fer usiadła na samym dole, zaraz za nią usiedli Selisha i Henry, a na górze usiedli Arian i Zach. Na koniec na podium stanęła Vera. Vera: Więc... zacznijmy dzisiejszą ceremonię... Henry: Czekaj, a gdzie Pearl i Melody? :D Vera: Lecą już Pierwszą Klasą do USA! ^_^ Selisha: Oby tam nie było Starszych! Vera: Będą przystojni blondyni! ^_^ Fer: Nie... jak ja... Vera: Dobrze. Widzę... że utworzyły się tutaj dwa duże sojusze. Zach: Tak... Zach założył ręce i ustawił się w pozie zwycięzcy. Zach: Postawmy sprawy jasno... Wszyscy zwrócili się ku Zach'owi. Zach: Henry... to już twój koniec. Henry: Co?! Zach: Wyleciałeś stary! ^_^ Henry: Dlaczego mówisz, jakbym już wyleciał? Zach: Bo ta ceremonia jest bez sensu. Ja, Arian i Fer zagłosujemy dzisiaj na ciebie! Henry: Co?! Henry zwrócił się szybko ku Fer. Henry: Dla... dlaczego chcesz mnie wyrzucić? Fer: Bo... muszę... Herny: Ale... przecież jesteśmy w sojuszu od czasu, kiedy się tu zobaczyliśmy!!! Fer: I Henry źle potraktował... mnie... Henry: Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem! Fer: Zrobiłeś... Fer zamknęła się w sobie. Henry: Ale Fer... Fer jednak milczała. Henry: Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Fer nic nie mówiła. Selisha: A Selisha-san i Henry-san będą głosować na Ariana-san!!! Arian: Hę? :( Selisha: Selisha-san musi urakować duszę Ariana-san przeciw starszym.'' Arian: Ale... :( Henry: Więc co? Odpadam? Vera: Nie! ^_^ Najpierw oddajcie głosy. Wszyscy poszli zagłosować, a po chwili Vera wróciła z urną. Vera: Dobrze! Więc może od razu wręczę butelkę Fer! Fer złapała butelkę. Vera: Tak. Selisha i Zach też są bezpieczni! Selisha i Zach złapali butelki. Vera: Zaskoczeni? Henry wstał. Vera: A dzisiaj odpada... Henry pomachał Selishy na pożegnanie. Vera: ...ARIAN!!! Henry zemdlał. Zach: Co?! Zach wściekły wstał. Zach: Zdradziłaś mnie Fer? Fer pokiwała głową. Fer: Tylko... udawałam... Zach: Jak to udawałaś!!! Zach tupnął ze złości. Zach: Ty o wszystkim... WIEDZIAŁAŚ od początku?! Fer: A... ha... Zach: Aaa! Zach wyszedł z ceremonii. Arian: A... ja? :( Vera: Aaa... Zapadnia pod miejscem Ariana otworzyła się i wyleciał z samolotu. Henry: Cóż... chyba teraz gra już jest pewna dla naszej trójki! ^_^ Vera: Oj nie byłbym taki pewien! Ta gra może być teraz bardzo ciekawa! ^_^ Vera wyszła naprzód. Vera: Kto wejdzie do półfinałów? A kto obejdzie się z niczym? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku.... Totalnej Porażki... Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Z jednej strony przewijały się napisy końcowe, a po drugiej były materiały z pokoju zwierzeń. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Papa, Henry! Już nie będę musiał cię ogląda! ^_^ (pokój zwietrzeń)Arian: Jasne! Żegnaj Henry! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Błagam, niech coś się zmieni i wyleci Arian. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san głosuje na Ariana-san! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Arian... Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka